busy_busesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sammy Wins the Day
Sammy Wins the Day 'is the twenty-second episode of the first season. Plot Sammy cops some cheek from some other bigger and older buses he doesn't know at a school sports day for being little but later proves himself to them thanks to some helpful advice from Roger and Arnold that he was given earlier that day. Characters * Sammy * Roger * Arnold * Sports Day Announcer * Three Other School Buses (d''ebut, not named) * Penny (does not speak) * Colin (cameo) * Susan (cameo) Trivia * Sammy travels far for the first time. * Penny and Susan's models were modified for the other school buses. Quotes * (Sammy is in the coach wash preparing for a very long trip to the sports day event and is starting to feel worried) * '''Arnold: What's up, Sammy? * Sammy: I've never driven 50 miles before. Ooooooohhhhhhh! I hope I can make it! * Arnold: Yes, well-uh. Just take it steady and you'll be fine, lad. * Roger: Save yourself for the beginning, young fellow, so you've-uh, got some puff left for the last stretch, what? * (Sammy is better after Roger and Arnold gave him advise for the event as Sammy leaves to pick up some passengers) * Boy 1: I can't wait to get there! * Boy 2: Yeah! It's gonna be great! * (Sammy picks up some more passengers) * Sammy: Wha, hey! We're all off to the sports day! * (A little later, they arrive at the sports ground as Sammy parks next to three other big school buses) * Sammy: Wow! * Boy 1: Wish we had a bus like that! * Boy 2: Yeah, that'd be brilliant. * (Sammy tries to contribute with the other school buses) * Sammy: Hiya! My name's Sammy! * (The other school buses don't reply to him and start to make fun of him) * School Bus 1: Look at that teensy little bus! * School Bus 2: Maybe, he's not a real bus at all. Just a toy one! * (Sammy starts to feel sad as the other school buses laugh at him while Sammy parks by himself) * Sports Day Announcer: May I have your attention? Let's have a round of applause for the winner of the high jump! * (The high jump competitors cheer. Meanwhile, Sammy hears another announcement) * Sports Day Announcer: And now, for our final event, the school bus race! * (Sammy gets very excited) * Sammy: Wha, hey, hey, hey! * Sports Day Announcer: Will all the buses kindly go to the starting line on the track? * Sammy: Wait for me! * (Sammy meets up with the other school buses who are also taking part in the race) * School Bus 2: Ha! Ha! Ha! You don't think you're gonna beat us, do you? You little squerp! * Sammy: I may be small, but I am quick! * Sports Day Announcer: '''This bus race will take place over four laps of the track. * '''School Bus 1: Four laps?! That's a long way! * School Bus 2: That's a very long way! I don't think I can manage that! * Sammy: If I can drive 50 miles to get here, I'm sure I can do four laps of the track. * Sports Day Announcer: Okay, buses, on your marks! * (The buses prepare to start) * School Bus 1: You won't see us for dust, shortie! * Sports Day Announcer: Get set... * Sammy: We'll see about that! * Sports Day Announcer: Go! (Shoots his gun to start the race) * (The other school buses drive very fast as Sammy cannot keep up with them) * School Bus 1: We'll be waiting for you at the winning post, shortie! * School Bus 3: Ho-ha, ha, ha, ha! * School Bus 2: Yeah, we'll see you at the end! * Sammy: Oh, maybe I'd better speed up! * (Sammy remembers Roger and Arnold's saying) * Arnold: Take it steady and you'll be fine! * Roger: Save yourself from the beginning, so you've got some puff left for the last stretch. * Sammy: Oh, I hope this works! Ooohhhhh! * (The bell starts to ring for the final lap) * Sammy: Let's see if I've got enough puff left. Urgggghhhhhhhhh!!! * (Sammy honks at the other school buses) * School Bus 3: Oh, no! Here he comes! * Sammy: Yes! Yes I have! Wha, hey, hey, hey! * Crowd: Sammy! Sammy! Sammy! Sammy! * (Sammy is first place as he crosses the finish line) * Sammy: I'm the winner! * Sports Day Announcer: And the winner is the little bus from Chumley Garage! * (The other school buses make up to Sammy as he's won the race) * School Bus 1: Oh, well done, Sammy! You were too quick for us! * Sammy: Yeah! And you were too slow! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy